The invention relates to a food service device for organizing and dispensing a plurality of condiments and garnishes.
Food service establishments including restaurants, bars, cafeterias, event centers and the like have a need for a unit capable of individually storing and dispensing a variety of condiments and garnishes. Ideally, the unit can be used by employees or patrons depending on the nature of the food service establishment.
Preferably, a dispensing unit should serve to subtly discourage people, especially patrons, from withdrawing excessive portions of a particular item or items from the unit. The unit should permit an individual condiment or garnish to be restocked without disturbing the condition or presentation of the other condiments or garnishes dispensed in the unit. Major and individual parts of the unit should be easily sanitized by washing and rinsing after use.